A Gift From Above
by Code.Fleur
Summary: God drops a goddess in the hands of the Titans. What now? Plus, I'm adding an alternate ending! I don't own the Teen Titans; I wish I did but I do own Faith!
1. The Beginnings

Life was perfect ( almost ), I had a boyfriend, friends, and popularity. It all changed drastically when Daddy and I ( I was just in on it,but no, they dumped me in with him ) got thrown in jail for trying to take over Gotham City. _Well, it was kind ofmy fault but he agreed so, whatever._ Anyways, enough rambling, here's my story.

Since I was too young for jail, the authorities were going to dump me in juvie hall. At that time I thought, _No fucking way amI going_. ButI had no other relatives. I had to practically BEG them before they agreed to let me go home and gather some stuff. While I was there, I decided to go sneaking in the basement, a.k.a. Daddy's Lab. That was a bad idea but that wasn't what I was thinking back then. So during my snooping, I clumsily knocked over this weird bottle, and BAM! Big, blue, bright explosion. Then everything went black...

I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the sun. _GOD! My head hurts...Wait, WHERE AM I? WHO AM I? Why cant I remember anything?!? Wait, there was an explosion, and then, nothing!_ I take a look at my surroundings. I was definitely not at home (_where ever that is )_ anymore, but in somealley. _How thefucky did i get here?_, I thought asI got up. I stumbled out of the alley and into the busy streets. Before my eyes could adjust to the lighting, I was violently heaved off my feet.

'' DON'T HURT HER!! '' yelled a familiar male voice.

Then I felt the cold chill of the blade against my throat.

'' SHUT UP AND MOVE AWAY. '' my captor screamed.

He pressed the knife deeper into my neck. I winced at the sudden sting. Then I realized I could flip him over. I grabbed the arm that was suffocating me and flipped him hard on the pavement. I looked and my hands and thought, _How'd I do that? Hmm...I guess I used to take martial arts or kung fu..._

'' HA! And you though you could- '' I began but stopped when he drew a gun.

'' You little witch! '' he growled and started to pull the trigger.

The last thingI remembered was a blue light, and then everything went black, again!

I awoke, but not in an alley, but on something soft. I slowly opened my eyes to find another surprise. There was a guy, he seemed so familiar but his name slipped me, and he had a mask on. He was like sleeping likean _INCH_ away from mine. He was cute but he could've been some perverted kidnapper so I did the reasonable thing to do. I screamed at the top of my lungs. With that, I fell off whatver I was sleeping on. _Ow!_

'' Wha? '' he awoke, startled.

He spotted me moving away quickly on the floor. To make things worse and more confusing, four other people came rushing in. They all seemed so familiar but I couldn't remember. There were two girls, one that was wearing all purple and another that was all gothic. There were two guys, one that wasall _GREEN_ and another that looked like a robot. _This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute._

'' OH MY GOD!, '' I shrieked, '' WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! '' and started moving away again. With a bump, I hit the windows. Then I looked over the group, they were all wearing costumes, except the robot dude.

'' Did halloween come early because the last I checked, it was only November? '' I questioned with and open mouth. _Wait a sec, ITS NOT HALLOWEEN! THEY'RE SUPER HEROS!_

I scrambled to my feet and apologized. They forgave me, thankfully, and introduced themselves. The green one is named Beast Boy, BB for short. The masked one is named Robin. The girl is purple is an alien named Starfire. The robot guy is Cyborg and the goth is Raven. They informed me I was in their home,Titans Tower. When they asked me for my name, a few memories came back to me. _My names Kitten...And the Teen Titans are the ones who dumped Daddy in jail...what else? Wait, who's Daddy? _But nothing came.

'' My name's Kitten '' I smiled. They stared at me, in doubt and disbelief.

'' Kitten? Are you sure? Kitten was a blonde, and in juvie hall, and crazy!! '' Robin spoke out and shuddered.

_WHAT!!! BLONDE!!! I am blonde, right? What is he yapping about?_ I turned to look at my reflection in the window. I touched my brown hair._ What in the world happened!!! My clothes are differnet and oh my god! It was the explosion! It did something to me, but what?_

'' I meant Faith '' I lied

'' Interesting name '' said Raven dully.  
_  
Whew! That was close..._ Then they asked me what powers I wielded.

'' What are you talking about? powers?? '' I was puzzled.

'' The snowflake on your head, it appeared after the blue light. '' Robin explained.

I shrieked as I looked in my reflection again. _WHEN DID THAT GET THERE?!?_ There it was, a simple snowflake, smack dab on my forehead. I had no clue why it was there, but when I touched it, it came to me. I could feel my power surge through my hands. The truth came to me.

'' I, I have the power to control the element of water '' I said monotonously, and truthfully.


	2. New Titan

I opened my eyes to find them all staring at me.

'' What?! '' I stared back

'' That is glorious! I have two questions, are you to remain with us and do you wish to be my friend??? '' Starfire rushed.

'' uh...I dont know, and sure, why not '' I replied.

'' WONDEROUS! '' the alien smiled and pulled me up in a bone crushing hug.

'' so...where do you live? '' asked Beast Boy.

_crud_

'' I, err, can't remember. I can't remember alot of my past... '' I replied honestly.

'' It's okay, just relax, it'll come to you soon. '' Robin assured.

'' TIME FOR BREAKFAST! '' Cyborg announced out of the blue.

The food was great except for BB's ( aka, Beast Boy ) tofu and Starfire's fungus jello thing. After enjoying a little TV time, the Titans invited me to practice with them. I contemplated the invite and accepted. _This should be good...  
_  
Their field was HUGE! It was totally automated and way advanced! They offered me to go first. I closed my eyes and thought, L_et's see...How to do this...Can I fly or something?_ As if on cue, I floated up with a blue light. My clothes changed too. H_uh_, weird._OMG OMG! AND I'M FLYING! This is getting better and better._ The sensation was wonderful and kinda tingly. I fly up and began my perilous journey across the field. I crushed every obstacle in my way. I had these wierd powers shooting from my hands and it surprised me that I knew how to use them. I could shoot ice crystals, bursts of snow, spheres of water, and more! When I touched the floor of the otherside, I felt exhilarated. The burst of adrenaline pumped my spirits. In a blast of blue light, I untransformed and was in normal clothes. _Okay, that was funky..._

'' That was awesome! '' I said when I turned only to find the Titans gaping at me again.

'' Okay...Are you guys gonna give me that look every time I do something new? '' I asked.

'' You're just full of surprises '' Raven replied.

I watched in amazement as each of them took on the course._That thing is totally evil, EVIL._ They were skilled with experience and all I had were my, theoretically, years of kung fu and emmence power. Raven's telekinetic and could move things with her mind. It was eye-popping to watch her go. I was awe-struck as Starfire charged. She looked so beautiful and strong. She had these green lasers, she says they're called Starbolts, shooting out of her hands and eyes! I finally got to see what BB could do. He can morph into any living thing, I think, in a blink of an eye! It was kinda freaky. Cyborg is literally a human fighting machine. He had canons everywhere on him!

When Robin's turn came up, I couldn't keep my eyes off. I was entranced by his determination to conquer. I could barely peel my eyes off him and his built body. Then I snapped out of it. _What the hell was that? _There was something about Robin in my past.

For the next few weeks, I lived life with the Titans. It was really hectic and fun living with them. I learned to transform and untransform at will.Of course, I didn't have to transform to use my powers.You couldtell if I was in battle mode ( aka transfromed )when I had a snowflake on my head. There were weird instances, like when Ravent took BB's nail clippers, ew. But then it was clear to me that they had grown on me. They never asked me to be a Titan, and nor did I care. My past became more of a blur than it was before. This group became my closest friends and family.

I wake up one morning to find the tower empty. I searched everywhere, BB's room, Cyborg's room, Starfire's room, and even Robin's room. I learned to keep away from Raven's room. She doesn't let ANYONE in there. Though I was a little worried, I went into the main room, plopped myself on the sofa, and the romote wasn't there. _Great, I bet Beast Boy ate it on accident, AGAIN!_ In my search for the remote, I found a note :

**Faith,**

**When you find this note, we want you to turn the lights off, and stand in the center of the room.**

**-Titans**

" What the... " I mumbled to myself.

So I obediently followed the intructions they left. Right as I walked to the center of the room, I heard a rustle. I whirled around, eyes and hands shining blue, lighting the room. There was nothing. _What is going on?_ As if to answer my question, the lights went on.

" SURPRISE!!! " yelled a bunch of voices in unison.

" EEK!! " I shrilled in response.

As my eyes adjusted to the lighting, I could see the Titans in silly party hats and Starfire with a cake that read, " Welcome New Titan "

" What's going on? Who's the new - " I stopped as I read the rest of the cake, that was for me!

" OH MY GOD! " I squealed in delight.

My eyes began to blurr with tears. I couldn't believe, that after 6 months, I was going to be an official Titan!_ This is like a dream come true!_

" Why are you crying friend? " soothed Star.

" Oh, I'm not sad, " I began, brushing away some tears, " I'm happy, really happy! " I laughed.

" Well then, let's get the party started ya'll! " proposed Cyborg.

" PIN THE TAIL ON THE DONKEY! " suggested BB loudly.

" Oh great, atleast this doesn't require a referee. " Raven joked.

Cyborg cranked the radio and the party lit up. He and BB were dancing like crazy, and in the middle was Raven, like a statue. I couldn't help but laugh. _I have the best friends in the world._ Robin pulled me aside to give me my own communicator and showed me my room.

" Wow... " I gaped in amazement. Then I was overcome with thankfulness and happiness and hugged Robin. I didn't realize my action, but when I did, I pulled away.

" Oh sorry, just got a little over excited. " I stammered. When I looked up, I glanced Robin turning away red-faced. _What the heck was that about?_ In ackward silence, we joined the raving party.

_How am I going to face him? I can't avoid him, I mean, we LIVE in the same house. We're on the SAME team too! I don't know how, but I have to keep my feelings a secret like Raven...But that'll be hard...keeping love a secret is the hardest test of all..._


	3. A Broken Heart

Starfire was always curious. For every question, she came to me. _Because no one else would answer them!!! _She came to my room one quiet afternoon.

" Friend Faith, I wish to confide in you. "

I took in a deep breath and let her in. _I wonder what is it this time? Last time, it was how cheese was made... _

" Okay, spill. "

" What do you wish for me to spill? " asked the Tamaranian with a frown.

" No, it's a figure of speech. Just start talking. "

" I think I understand this '' spilling ''. What I wish to " spill "includes Robin. "

My heart stopped. _Robin? _

" As you know friend, I like Robin. But it is mysterious to me of how he feels. '' Starfire continued.

_This is going to hurt. Okay, inhale exhale. _

" Star, let me tell you something. He won't know if you don't tell him. Life has answers, _IF_ you ask the questions. If you don't say anything, you'll lose your chance and him. '' I advised.

" I understand!, " She nodded, " I will go tell Robin now! Thank you friend! " She hugged me and left.

" You're welcome " I said to empty air.

_Well, he'll be happy, and that's all that matters. _

The next day seemed normal but something was wrong. Star wasn't her giddy, energetic, joyful self. She didn't try to stop the Tofu VS Meat Breakfast Bash, not that Cy or BB noticed. So I went over to talk.

" You okay? " I touched her shoulder gently.

" I sigh am not " She looked up. _Huh? I thought she..._

"Why? Didn't you tell --- " But Star cut me off.

" Please, I do not wish to talk about him " She whispered with and agonized face.

" Star, getting it out will make you feel better "

" Very well, Star takes in deep breath Robin does not like me. He speaks that of the past... " She said quietly. I could see she was about to tear. I put my arms around her to comfort her.

" Oh Star! It's okay! If he's not the one, there are others! " I soothed. _Whew, so glad I didnt say the other fish in the sea one! _She seemed a bit happier.

" Really? " She looked at me with such hope in her eyes. " You do not lie? "

" No, I would NEVER lie to my friend " I shook my head to show my point.

" Oh thank you friend! " smiled the once again joyful Tamaranian. She wrapped me in a bone crushing hug.

" Your--welcome, but Star, can you let go? I need to breathe. " I squeezed inbetween breaths.

When she left, I was **really** confused. _I thought he liked her too...From what Cy and BB told me, Robin went nuts when Starfire was gunna get married and Star went crazy when Robin had to go on a date with Kitten. Why did-why WOULD he reject her? God that's weird...Wait, if it's not Star, then who does he like? No one, or - Raven?!?_

That thought lingered then whisped away. I spent the rest of that week helping Star cope and heal. And she did, with the help of the other Titans.

" Hey Robin! Wait up! "

" What's the problem? " he asked

I laughed. " God you are so paranoid! There's no problem, I just wanna talk to you about Star. " He looked at me funny.

" I meant like reach out to her, be friends again! I mean, it'll be hard to avoid her! You LIVE in the same place, you're on the SAME team, and WORK together! " I added.

" Okay okay! I give in, I'll talk to her! " He agreed, holding his hands up in surrender. He went off in the other direction, to his room or something.

_**THE TALK ::**_

" Star, can we talk? " Robin asked quietly.

" Yes we may. " Starfire looked at him, waiting.

" I guess, well, I should've told you earlier. Things just kinda broke off between us. I don't know how or when, it just did. " he began.

She just stared at him silently.

" Well, I uh, justed wanted you to know that your still my best friend. " he smiled.

" OH ROBIN! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND! " Star flew over and hugged him tightly.

_**END TALK**_

" Good! " I turned and entered the main room to find BB and Cy going at it again. _Well, atleast Star is trying to settle it._ I watched in amusement as Star tried to settle their differences and shut them up. I couldn't help but chuckle.

" DUDE! We are going to have **_tofu!_** " Beast Boy commanded

" No way! That stuff tastes like motor oil! " Cy retorted.

" Friends! We must not fight! It will bring in the Recma! " Star butted in.

" Rec - what?! " said Cy and BB simulationously.

" It is when friends - " She stopped because they were ignoring her. She let out a big sigh and walked away.

" You're _eating_ animals! All the ones I've _been_ before! " BB whined.

" That's your problem, I'm a living being, I've got to EAT! " Cy answered.

" HA! Half-living! The rest is just....okay, shutting up. " squeaked the green changling.

The rest of breakfast was relatively quiet except for the muching of food. BB had his tofu and Cy went with his meat. _I still wonder why they argue when they always end up eating what they want. Plus, the silence is freaky. I mean, the tower is NEVER quiet. _Then Raven walked in. We, as in Star, BB, Cy, and I, all looked up then went back to eating.

" It's quiet. It's never quiet. I think I'm gunna medidtate before BB and Cy play video games. " Raven pointed out. She walked over to the windows and sat cross-legged.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, " She repeated over and over.

You could practically **_SEE _**Beast Boy's nerves snapping. I couldn't help but giggle. Then Cyborg joined in. Soon we were laughing our heads off and holding our sides.

" Trying to meditate here " complained Raven.

" Sorry Rae! " Cyborg apologized but was trying to stiffle a laugh.

" Yeah, we'll keep it down! " I chimed in.

Then Robin came in. Everything stopped. Robin looked hilarious! He must've taken a _HOT_ shower because he came in, in a towel and was _ALL RED_! He looked straight at BB and seemed to get redder, if that was possible. Everyone broke out in laughter, even Raven.

" Okay, who's the smart guy who put JOKE SOAP in the shower? " He fumed.

" Wasn't me. " I looked at Cyborg.

" Not me either. " Cyborg looked at BB with suspicious eyes.

" DUDE! It was sooo not me! " he said.

" What is this joke soap you speak of? " asked Star, obviously clueless. Robin looked over at Raven.

" Do you really think I'd do that? " She got up and walked out.

We all looked at Beast Boy. It was most likely him, no one else went to the joke shop but him. He was the one normally pulling jokes on me and Cy.

" Eh heh heh, you probably think it's me but I swear it wasn't! The shop doesn't even sell joke soap! " he defended.

" If it wasn't you who was it? There's no one else that looks as suspicious as you always do! " he yelled.

" NO REALLY! IT WASN'T -- " BB started but was interrupted.

" You should believe your friend! Hahahahahaha! " laughed a voice from nowhere.

We all got in battle stances, ready and alert.

" Show yourself! " demanded Robin while holding his towel up.

" Now Robin, what happened to your sense of humor? " the Amazing Mumbo revealed himself in a puff of smoke.

" NOW HOW DID YA'LL GET PAST **_MY_** SECURITY! " Cyborg turned bright red, a little lighter than Robin, and was shaking his fist at Mumbo.

" I don't know how you got in but I know how you're getting out! " He blasted but missed, penetrating the wall.

" Titans go! " We sprung into action after hearing that standard phrase.

" Uh, Robin, maybe you should change... " suggested Raven, who had justed entered.

" Right, I'll be right back " he was reluctant to go but did.

Even though it was 6 VS 1, Mumbo gave us a hard time. He was so slippery, literally! Star would shoot plenty of starbolts but they all seemed to miss. Robin was successful in whacking him with his staff and Cy was right there to blast him. Then Raven thew anything she could at him. BB just charged head first. _No wonder he's so, um, brainless at times... _I was planning my perfect attack which was to wait til he was down, then freeze him from the waist down. Of course I didn't just stand there, I did attack. Right when Star shot him down with her eyes, I moved into action. Just as he fell to the floor, I was able to immobolize his right leg. That was enough for us to win.

" Way to go Faith! " congragulated Beast Boy, clapping me on the back.

" Good job! " praised Robin.

" Oh yes! We must celebrate with the Tamaranian song of Victory! I shall go fetch the Gorka Pipes! " Starfire annouced.

But before she could leaveto her room, Cyborg said " Let's go out for pizza ya'll! "

Everyone agreed to that suggestion. First, we had to drop off Mumbo in jail. That took longer than we predicted. He almost escaped, actually, he did, but his right leg was still like an ice pop. So it wasn't that hard to catch him again. The slippery little dickens. It took us forever to order the pizza's. BB wanted veggie, Rae didn't care, Cyborg wanted the All Meat Experience, Robin went with Cy, Starfire wanted ice cream and mustard on hers, and I was silent.

" VEGGIE VEGGIE! " He pounded his fists along with his chanting.

" No way! After serious butt-kicking, I need _real _food! " argued Cyborg.

" I wish to have ice cream and mustard and pudding on my pizza friends! " claimed Starfire.

Time practically froze at our table.

" Uh, Star, those are deserts and condiments. " explained Robin, probably for the million-eth time.

Starfire blushed and went back to looking at the menu.

" Did you guys ever realize that you can have HALF veggie and HALF meat? " I said bluntly, pointing to the menu options.

" Yeah, I knew that! " Beast Boy smiled sheepishly.

" Of course, it's justmore funlike this! " Cy joked.

We finally ordered our food. 1/4 veggie, 1/4 with mustard, and 1/2 meat. Beast Boy and Cy had a who-can-eat-the-fastest-contest so the rest of us moved to a different table to avoid the flying meat chunks and veggies. It was a friday, thank god, so we rented a movie. Same problem with the pizza, we couldn't pick on one, until Starfire suggested to sing Tamaranian campfire songs, we all chose a horror movie, _Wicked Scary 3. _We all settled down on the sofa and waited for BB to start the movie. As usual, Raven was wrapped up in her books. _Does she ever do something normal?_ There is only one way to describe this movie, I will **_NEVER _**go into a basement again. During the movie, I had gotten freaked and had threw myself onto Robin. It was ackward, yet comforting. I didn't realize I was in his arms til after the movie, and neither did he. _Eh, I hope Star didn't see..._


	4. I Love You

From then on, when we fought crime, it felt different for me. I felt proud to be a Titan. It was this whole new feeling beyond victory. I loved every minute of it. I was no longer just a tag-along, but a member.

One day, I came out of the showers to find the Tower empty, again. _Another party? But my birthday isn't til a few months._ I was completely, truly, perplexed.

" Where could they have gone... " I supposedly murmured to myself.

" Out. For food, or _whatever _Beast Boy needs. " Robin replied from behind.

" And you didn't go because? " I asked him.

" Things can get a little _crazy _at the supermarket with Beast Boy. " he explained with a smile. I laughed, remembering the first time I went with them.

There was and eerie silence that was broken when Roibn offered to practice. I gladly accepted his invite. We were in the weights room first. Let's just say, that is definitely not my criteria. But Robin lifted everthing as if they were marshmallows. Me, after a few pull-ups and punching-bag rounds, I was pooped. _This is fun, I get to spend more time with him and get to know him._ Then we did some 1 VS 1 combat. When I hit him down, I could see his competitive meter going off the charts.

" Again. " he demanded.

" Okay, your asking for it. " I obliged.

Lastly, we headed for the practice course. Robin was still a little _hot _from the combat. _Man, he's even more competitive than BB and Cy on game day!_ We went a few rounds before we got sweaty, tired, and exhausted. But I felt like going once more. Bad idea.

" Okay, I'm starting it up. " Robin informed me. I nodded in reply.

It was not til I took flight that I realilzed I wouldn't make it. I was more tired than I had assumed. I couldn't just back off, it would make me seem weak and have no endurance. So I took on the challenge. I was able to go half-way til I started to struggle. Luckily, Robin noticed and shut it off. But he didn't do it in time, just as I was about to descend, a few more flying disks hurtled my way, and smashed into me.

" **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_**!" I screamed out in pain and surprise.

With that, I slowly went limb, gaining more speed and I fell. When I crash-landed, it felt as if all the bones in my body broke. It hurt to breathe, even to open my eyes. Moments later, that felt like an eternity, I could hear Robin at my side. He didn't touch me or move me. But I felt his hand on mine. I could hear him talking, but had no idea to what he said. I heard his last words and my eyes popped open. Ignoring the pain, I turned to look up at him.

" Robin, did you - " The last words I said before I fainted.

_It wasn't a dream was it? Please let it not be a hallucination...I want the truth..._

My eyes fluttered open to find myself in a hospital-like room. I knew I was in the Tower, in some medical room. Suddenly, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin were at my bedside.

" Wonderous! You are awake! " Starfire jumped up and down in excitement.

" Good to have you back! " said Beast Boy.

" We missed our little goddess. " said Cyborg lovingly.

" Uh huh, what they said " Raven added.

" Yes, you were our for 3 days " Robin told me with a smile.

" Really? That long? " I pondered.

" Man, we were all worried. You should've seen Ro- OW! " BB squealed in pain as Robin stepped on his foot. " DUDE!"

" We are all happy that you are not longer damaged! " assured Starfire.

I tried to sit up onlyh to experience a hot of pain up and down my right arm.

" OW! " I exclaimed, noticing my right arm in a cast, " And when did _that _get there? "

" You'll feel sore 'cause those disks hit 'cha pretty hard. But when you fell, you fell on your arm and broke it. " Cy told me gently.

" oh. " I simply replied.

Cyborg shooed everyone out, telling them I needed rest. I smiled. _He's so motherly at times. _I sat there after they left, thinking of how STUPID I was to go a last round. I should've known myself better than that. Before I knew it, my eyes were brimmming with tears. Soon after that, I was sobbing and buried my face into my knees. It was kinda hard since I could only hold my knees up with one arm. _I am such an idiot! God..._

" Hey, it's okay! It's not your fault. " comoforted a voice.

I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Robin.

" Yes it was! I pushed myself to do it! " I cried. I put my face back into my knees.

" Calm down. There are times when _I _push myself too. " he shared.

" Really?!" I asked wide-eyed.

" Yeah, especially when it comes to Slayde, atleast that's what the others say. Cyborg says I'm a paranoid ultra-competitive compulsive spikey haired little know-it-all. " he continued and ended with a frown.

I laughed, and hiccuped at the same time. That only made me laugh even more. I looked up into his face, into his eyes. Then I remembered what he said and went sober. His words replayed in my mind over and over again.

" What's wrong? " he questioned.

I remained silent.

" Faith? " he called to me but I didnt hear. Those same words from three days ago were repeating nonstop.

" Robin, three days ago, you said, well, eh, that you loved me... " I looked away, blushing.

" Oh, so that's why you went silent. " he laughed at that moment so I thought he didnt mean it. But he wasn't done.

" Faith, or who ever you were, I dont care. I meant every word I said that day. " He went on, looking me right in the eye. I looked back, speechless.

" I never knew, I thought you liked Star but then you rejected her and...It's surprising... " I spoke quietly.

" I told you because I wanted you to know. Not for you to accept me, isn't that what you told Star? " He replied.

I leaned back onto my pillow and closed my eyes. I was thinking of how to say what I wanted.

" It's not that I don't like you. Well, because I do, but it was just surprising... " I said with my eyes still closed.

At the moment I finshed my sentence, I felt his hand on my face. I opened my eyes and Robin was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He cupped my face in his hands. We both began to lean in towards one another. It happened so slowly, as if time were stopping for us. The soft touch of his lips against mine. It was and indescribable feeling that warmed me up. _I'm not dreaming!!! _When it ended, I drew back I blushed furiously. _My first kiss, from the man I love!_

" That wasn't that bad was it? " Robin joked.

" Haha, very funny! " I threw back.

That night, I lay on my back, thinking back on all the things that happened. _First, Robin rejects Star. Second, I go and break my arm. Third, Robin loves me too. It's so overwhelming. _I thought about it for awhile then suddenly sat up. _OH MY GOD! What about Star? I mean, I'm her friend and I go behind her back and steal her ex, well, kinda._ _Are we going to keep this a secret or what? _That question was one I didn't have to worry about. The first hint was how Robin was totally paranoid of my arm. He was WAY over protective. They kinda found out when Killer Moth returned with his other daughter, Kitten's twin and just as annoying, Kitty. Somehow, Killer Moth mutuated his moths to the size of buses! His demands were similar to before. #1 :: The Titans had to surrender and #2 :: Robin was to take Kitty out on a date.

_Flashback_

_" WHAT?!?!?! " I shrieked so loudly that all of Gotham City would've probably heard._

_" You heard me loud and clear, Robin will take this beautiful young lady on a date. " answered Killer Moth on the big screen._

_" WHAT?!?!? " I repeated. I flew up, eyes glowing, and pointed at the screen with and open mouth._

_" Don't make me repeat myself again! " yelled Killer Moth._

_" Fai - " Robin tried to stop me but..._

_" Jealous much Faith? " BB wiggled his eyebrows._

_" Are you implying something? " I growled at him._

_" Nope, hehe, none! " He backed off, scared._

_" Friend, you must calm the down! " Star advised._

_" Grr " I growled at her too._

_" Man, chill, you're acting like Star when it was Kitten asking for a date! " Cy pointed out with a smile on his face._

_" Oh, am I? Did Star try turning you into ice cream and -- " I began my threat but Robin but me off._

_" I'll do it. " Robin promised Killer Moth._

_I fainted._

_End Flashback_

So it was kinda obvious after awhile. Things went pretty smoothly. Starfire was perfectly fine with us being an item. I was so happy when my arm finally healed, Robin finally got off my back for going on missions.


	5. The Endings

DOOT DOOT DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOOT ( «-- suppsed to be the ringtone on their commuincators. ) Robin flipped his open.

" It's Slayde. He's downtown with an army of robots. " he briefed us simply and we left.

Sadly, we didn't know it was a trap, a trap for _me_. To make a long story short, he wanted me to use to manipulate Robin, and the Titans if he could. And boy did it work. First, he had Robin leave the Titans. He had Robin steal all the stuff he needed and more. Slayde kept me in a cage. But that wasn't the weird part, I couldn't use my powers or transform. _What the fuck? _Once, Robin refused to steal something, I think it was Sinothium or what not.

" NO! I'm not stealing for you anymore! " He hollered at Slayde.

" Now now Robin. Did you forget I have your '' friend ''? " Slayde reminded with poison dripping from his voice.

" I know, but -- "

" I haven't showed you what happenes when you disobey have I? " Slayde reached for a remote-like device. " You see Robin, when you're bad, our friend here pay's the price. "

_I wonder what he's going to do with that? _My question was answered when he pushed the bright red button. The whole cage lite up on fire. _No! _Everthing was red hot, the floor, the roof, and the bars. There was no escape. I jumped up and down, trying to avoid the flames that licked hungrily at me. But every time I dodged something, more came at me. _The heat, it's unbearable! I can't take this any longer!_

" Uff. " I fell back-down on the heated floor.

" **FAITH**! " Robin yelled and ran to my cage.

" Hey. " I smiled weakly.

" I'm sorry Faith, i'm so sorry! " he told me.

" Now's not the time for apologies Robin. Sinothium Robin, Sinothium. " he directed with a bark.

Though he didn't want to, he did. I lay there, thinking. _I'm ruining everything. Because of me, all this stuff is happening. If I weren't here, Slayde wouldn't have someone to blackmail Robin with. It's all my fault. _Tears began to spill. _If I had never met the Titans, he'd would've never been this screwed! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!! _It just kept rewinding. My faullt, my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault...Then I fell into a dreamless sleep. THUD I awoke to find Robin to have been smashed into my cage. _What the?_ I opened my eyes and gathered my groggy senses.

" Oooooh. " Robin moaned and groaned in pain.

" That's enough for today Robin. " Slayde announced.

" Grrr. " Robin growled silently.

I watched Robin try to get up and attack but he couldn't. Everytime he did, he fell back down in pain. It broke my heart to see him like this. _I have to get up and help him. He needs me right now! _I attempted to get up but my muscles were kinda numb from me not using them. _Get up you stupid body! GET UP NOW!_ I got up on my knees and slowly inched over to Robin. I put my hand on his shoulder to let him know I was there.

" Robin, you okay? " I whipsered hoarsely. He turned around with a surprised look on his face.

" Faith! You scared me! And yes, I'll be okay. " he assured.

" Really? You crashed pretty hard! " I pointed out.

He managed a small laugh, " Yes, I'm fine! "

I reached out and held his hand. I put my head against the cool bars and was silent.

" I'm sorry Robin, so so sorry! " I looked up at him. " This is all my fault. " I confessed.

" What are you talking about? This isn't your- "

" _DON'T_ TELL ME IT ISN'T! " I practically yelled, " I know it is! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here! If I weren't here, Slayde wouldn't have _ME_ to blackmail you with! " I slumped down into a small ball, crying.

" Faith, " he said it so sternly that I looked up. " It's not your fault! I mean, he's using you, but it's not your fault! If you weren't here, I'd still be in love with Star, and he would've used her instead! "

" I, I never thought of it like that... " I answered quietly.

He held my chin up and smiled at me. I smiled back. Then, we kissed ; short and sweet.

" I love you Robin. " I told him.

" I love you too " He replied.

" Ah, lovebirds! And Robin's right, I would've taken the other girl if you weren't the one. " Slayde interrupted. " Now for your mission. I want you to _destroy _the Teen Titans. "

" _WHAT_?!? " Robin yelled in disbelief.

" I want you to destroy the Teen Titans. "

" _NO_! I am _not _going to kill my friends! "

" Yes, you will, because I have your little girlfriend. " he pointed towards me.

" I -, arrrgh " he gave up.

" Now go! " Slayde roared at him.

_No! He can't! _I watched Robin leave with wide eyes. I couldn't believe he was going through with it, just to save me. But how long will this go on? As long as Slayde has me, Robin will remain his slave. I sat there in my confinement, thinking of how to escape.

" ROBIN! I TOLD YOU TO _DESTROY_ THEM! " barked Slayde. He was talking to Robin on the screen. " and since you didn't obey, I guess she dies. " He pushed the button, and my cage was consumed in flames.

" Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! " I screamed.

_Crap! How am I going to get out? Wait, my powers don't work, but maybe I can still fly! _It was worth a try and know what? IT WORKED! I curled up into the feetle position and floated. Slayde and Robin thought I was slowly burning to my death. But boy were they wrong. I could see through the flames that Robin was off screen. Slayde yelled some more. Then in a few, Robin appeared in the doorway.

" What are you doing here?!? " shouted Slayde

" I'm here to stop this once and for all! " Robin shot back

They commenced incombat. I could heard thumps as each of them smashed into something. _If only I had my powers! Stupid cage, cancelling them out. _I was suddenly filled with rage. _I hate him so much! I just wanna grab him by the neck and strangle his sorry ass! _Suddenly, I could feel my power returning, the cold chill of my snowflake returning to my forehead. I unfurled with a gust of cold air that put out the flames.

" What the? " said Slayde with a big eye.

Then, in a blast of illuminating, blinding blue light, I transformed. _YES! Time to kick some bad guy butt._ With the wave of my hand, the cage blew open into bits.

" What's crack'n? " I said smoothly.

" Impossible! You couldn't have gotten out! " You could literally see cold sweat going down his neck.

I pretended to examine my nails. " Really? That was pretty darn easy though! Or was it just me? Hmm? " I spat out sarcastically.

My eyes and hands glowed blue as I powered up. " Ever heard the saying, Don't anger the gods? Well, they should add goddess's too!! " I waved my hands and brought them above my head. " YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " I screamed and let out all the power I held in my hands. When all the dust and wind died down, Slayde was simply gone. Not gone as in escaped, but gone as in dead and never to return. I gently landed on the floor and fell to my knees. Then, I involuntarily untransformed.

" It's, it's finally _over_. " I smiled to myself.

The last thing I remembered seeing was Robin and the rest of the Titans rushing to me. This time, I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. _I pass out way to much. It's getting annoying... _Through my squinted eyes, I could see a sleeping Robin on the couch. He looked so silly, blanket on the floor, open mouth, and ruffled hair. I couldn't help but laugh. But it only came out hoarse and caused my to cough. I'm guessing that my coughing fit woke Robin because he was right next to me the next second.

" You need some water? " he asked.

" Sure. " I could barely bring my voice above a whisper.

I sipped at the water and felt much better. It seemed to have revived me.

" What happened? How long did I pass out for this time? " I inquired.

" You were only out for a day. " he responded

" Really?! " I said incredulously.

" Yeah, I guess you were justed tired. " he guessed.

I threw my arms around Robin.

" I thought I'd never see you again! " I sniffed, " I thought I'd be stuck in that stupid cage forever! And you would have to work for Slayde forever! "

" Sssh! It's okay, I'll always be with you. I promise. " he assured, hugging me back.

" Good. " I pouted with relief. _It's a promise._

And there's my story. Weird huh? To this day, I still live in the Tower with my friends, and the love of my life.

_THE END_


	6. Alternate Ending!

(BEEP BEEP BEEP) Robin flipped his communicator open.

" Slayde. " and with that, we moved out. After a long, hard battle, Slayde prevailed. Not only did he defeat us, he succeded in capturing me. Everthing was a trap, a diversion to lure me out.

I came to inside a cage. I attempted to sit up but only stumbled. I was handcuffed, hands to the front. I looked at the rings around my wrists. They were the techno-cuff, the kind used to suppress superpowers and what not. _Crap! I can't transfrom! And my communicator is gone!!!_

" Crud, " I struggled and wiggled in my confinement. " How the hell do I get out!" I thought outloud.

" You don't, " said a voice from behind, " You're going to stay there until I say otherwise. "

I turned around to see Slayde standing outside my cell. He paced back and forth once and stopped to face me. I looked and him and was filled with rage. I pounced on the bars. _I'm going to skin him when I get my hands on him!_

" Grrrr! " I snarled.

" Dear child, do you think you scare me? " He scoffed.

" Yes, you should be, i'll kill you! " I screamed at his face.

He laughed and turned and walked a few steps.

" In your condition, you can only kill within your box " He pointed out.

I shut up, knowing he got me. But that didn't stop me from trying to escape. I spent the rest of that day trying to take off the cuffs. After a few hours, my wrists were red, bruised, and bloodied. _These are less loose than I thought._ Soon, I gave in to the pursuasive call of sleep.

I awoke to a banging at my cell door. Apparently, it was my breakfast. I looked at it suspiciously.

" Eat it, it's safe. " said the drone who brought the food.

So I did. It wasn't bad. Pretty good for jail food. I stopped. _Why is Slayde being so good to me? What if he's planning to use me to manipulate the rest of the Titans? Or he's going to feed me to mutant worms of somesort? What if - nah, he wouldn't. They'll save me, Robin will._

Robin, the name echoed in my head. His sweet confession of love and the soft, silky kiss. I shook my head. _Why am I thinking about this in my predicament! _I pulled my mind of of the daze. _Okay, concentrate. Concentrate on how to get out of this rathole! _I looked at my surrondings and it was bare. As empty as my stomach had been before breakfast.

" Oh! " I whispered when I spotted a fork a few feet away.

I got up on my hands and knees and started my slow crawl to my destination. _Stupid handcuffs, I'd like to rip the dude who created these to pieces. _Since my hands were bound, it took me awhile. About a few minutes later, I was was inches away. I was down on my stomach, reaching it. _Just a little more! _But before I could grab it, I was hit with a sting guns. The person kept shooting til I could barely move.

" Now be a good girl. " said Slayde coolly.

" In your dreams asshole. " I growled.

He kicked me sharply in the ribs. I screamed in pain and cringed. I watched as he knelt down, looking in my face. Suddenly, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head up.

" Now we can't have you injured. I still need youfor my plans. " He said adoringly and let go of my hair.

" What - plans? " I asked between breaths.

" My dear, my plans are to destroy the Titans. How you wonder? Using your powers child. " He laughed and left me there lying on the ground in fear and surprise. _No! With my powers, he'll kill them! But how is he - THE HANDCUFFS!_

The next day, I got my first taste of the handcuffs in action. Slayde wore two bracelets, one on each wrist. They controlled the power drain. The moment he pushed the button, I could feel the power leaving. He kept me alive because, if I die, so do my powers. To torture me, he'd screen the attacks on his big screen. I watched, terrified and couldn't look away. My friends were never '' seriously '' injured. That was til a few weeks later. I realized I had to do something.

I watched Slayde pulverize my friends. It broke my heart. This time, he turned Star and Cyborg into human glaciers. My face was red with rage. You could practically see the puff of smoke coming from my ears. For the rest of that week, I stayed on Slayde's good side. I ate my food, rested, and kept quiet. He didn't know that I was slowly taking my powers back. Soon, I had most of it. But I left enough with him so he wouldn't know the difference. The next part of my plan was to stop eating. When I did, Slayde, beat me and I withstood it all.

On a rainy day, he went out after my friends. In rain or snow, my powers worked best. I knew I had to take action. _Okay, first, a fake faint ( Dude, he had me on video survalince ). Then stay like that til he comes back. _And that was exactly what I did. He came back and saw me. His response? He barged into my celland kicked me. I remained still. _Wait for it... _

" Wake up! " He yelled, obviously panicking and frustrated.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me up. I pretended to awaken and appear weak. Then closed my eyes.

" Good, you're still alive, " He sighed, " I thought you gave up on me. "

I opened my eyes which lighted up with blue.

" Who said I gave up? " I smirked as I sucked all my powers back from him. I flew up and out of the cell and snapped the handcuffs off.

" I've waited a _long _time for this moment, " I blasted a stream of icicles at him, " I'm going to relish all your pain and anguish. " I shot streams of water next. Out of the blue, he brought out a flame thrower. That made everything more complicated. Our tangle lasted for awhile.

I summoned my most powerful attack, bringing all my power together, and with a bright light and a bang, Slayde became dust. I found my communicator and called my friends. I sat there, really exhausted. I looked up at the ceiling to find it spinning. _I should've eaten something. But it's over. It's all finally over. _Then I fell down, feeling light-headed. _I can't pass out yet. I have to wait, wait for Robin first. _So I lay tere for what seemed forever when I heard the hurry of footsteps. I turned my head to see the Titans running in.

" Faith! " Robin yelled in happiness.

" Is she there? " asked BB stupidly.

" Hey guys. " I whispered hoarsely.

They all ran to my side. Robin held me in his arms. I knew I wasn't going to live, but still smiled.

" What took you guys so long? " I joked.

" I scanned her body, she's not going to make it! She needs medical help _now_! " announced Raven after the scan.

" Oh darn, you exposed me! " I pouted.

" You must not be comical now! " instructed Star.

" Okay, let's go. I'll carry her. " directed Robin.

" No, Raven's right, I'm not going to make it. Even with medical help, " I started and signaled Robin to quiet down, " so just listen. I think I used up my life, physically and spiritually, fighting Slayde. But I did it to save you guys so it was worth it. I want to thank you all for everything, taking me in and all. " I stopped as a sob escaped. Starfire and BB were already tearing. I took a deep breath and continued.

" I love you guys so much. You are the best friends a girl could have. I'll never forget you all, and don't forget me either! Just remember one thing, I'll always be with you, in your hearts. " I then turned to look up at Robin.

" Robin, you saved me on the first day we met, well kinda. We were friends, til fate brought us together. I love you so mcuh, and always will. " I smiled weakly.

" NO! I won't let this happen! " Robin said and got up. He handed me over to Cyborg and began to walk out for help.

" Robin... " Raven whispered so softly.

He turned around to look at me. But I was gone. I left their world with a smile on my face, and a tear down my cheek.

_THE END!_

I'm gunna write a sequel to this based on the alternate ending. 'Cause I have more ideas for it and it's more interesting. Plus, another character comes into the picture! But I'll probably have an alternate beginning where Faith is alive. Hope you enjoyed this! and I am so sorry for any typos and spelling errors and/or grammar errors! also, if you review, give me ideas for the sequel, i'm having a writers block!


End file.
